


【翻译】画面

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 在照片中捕捉到的瞬间里，简意识到了她一直都知道的事情。
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 6





	【翻译】画面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Frame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464720) by [coolbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne). 



> 这是来自Tumblr 上的提示。其中一个发现了她们两个人的照片，并且发现了对方的感情。生活的一个片段改变了她们两个。感谢我的 beta 读者 RomanMachine/happycamper5。我们一起拍照。

她用脚轻轻推开门，烘焙食品的香气扑面而来。她把六个袋子扔在地上，用肩膀把门关上，叹了口气，瘫靠在门上。

安吉拉从厨房桌子上抬起头来。“你提前回来了。”她打量着女儿，问道: “莫拉去哪了？”

“我最后一次见到她时，她在杜嘉班纳。”简离开门口，拖着身子走进厨房。

“你把她一个人留在商场里？一年中的这个时候？简！”

她无视了母亲的谴责，往嘴里塞了一块饼干。奶油在她舌头上融化，她呻吟起来，伸手去拿另一块。

安吉拉拍开了她的手。“你拿了一个了。可怜的莫拉。”

“是啊，”简回答，“可怜的莫拉，有着无限的信用卡和一群卑躬屈膝的销售人员，他们非常乐意帮助她。”

“那就更不能让她一个人呆着了。如果他们想占她便宜怎么办？”

“妈，你见过莫拉吗？她完全有能力照顾自己。她准备好回家的时候会打电话的。”

这似乎安抚了年长女人，她不再争论，集中精力揉面。

“你在做炸蜂蜜球吗？”简问。

“是的。”

“哇，妈，你只在我们还是孩子的时候才做过。”

安吉拉耸了耸肩。“我想是时候重新开始了。这将是第一个没有你父亲的圣诞节……”

简用一只胳膊搂住她妈妈的肩膀，在她头发上吻了一下。“好极了。而且你知道莫拉会喜欢你这么大费周章。”

“哦！”安吉拉说，“你拿到了那些照片了吗？”

简走回袋子边找了一会儿，然后她胜利地举起手。“啊哈！”她回到厨房，把那个厚厚的信封扔在柜台上。“你知道，数字化的好处在于，你可以在毁掉半个雨林洗出照片来之前看到它们。”

“非常有趣。你知道我在那些小屏幕上几乎看不到任何东西。我怎么知道弗兰基是不是在那个小空间里得了粉眼？”

“是红眼，妈妈，”她纠正道。

“红的，粉的，随便啦。”她转过身，给水壶插上电。“你为什么不坐下来，挑一张漂亮的照片，我可以把它裱起来送给莫拉？我并不是在责怪她没有一张全家福，但我想她会喜欢其中的一张，你说呢？”

简因为她妈妈的体贴而暖暖地笑了。这个女人可能是最大的麻烦，但她从一开始就接受了莫拉。“我认为这是个好主意。”

“很好。现在去坐下。”她轻轻地把简推进起居室，用手拍拍她和照片。“等热巧克力好了，我给你拿来。”

“放小棉花糖？”

安吉拉翻了翻眼睛。“好的，还有小棉花糖。”

简一屁股坐在沙发上，把双脚支在咖啡桌上，完全没有理会妈妈的不高兴。“干嘛？我脱了靴子。”简没有等她回复，就把注意力转向了信封。她发出一声夸张的呻吟，把那一堆东西放在大腿上。

“确保是一张我们都在里面的照片。”

“我知道，妈，”她越过肩膀喊道。第一张照片就让她想起了那个时候。“你给火鸡拍照了？”

“那只火鸡真漂亮，”安吉拉回答说，“我不会道歉的。”

根据接下来的照片来看，那火鸡也很美味。或者美味的是莫拉提供的酒。简翻着照片，一张接一张是弗兰基、汤米、科萨克，还有整个家族，在吃饭或祝酒的各个阶段。

“我忘了妮娜和弗兰基的吃馅饼大赛。”

“哦，我的天哪，”安吉拉吃吃笑了，“这么小的一个女孩。让可怜的弗兰基丢尽了脸。”

“他现在在局里也还是这样。”她告诉她。“你一定要拍到TJ吐了一半的照片吗？”

壶里的水开了，“我发誓他这样做只是为了激怒我。”

“是啊，他是个怀恨在心的小孩，不是吗？”

安吉拉瞪了她一眼，“好吧，毕竟我不是毕加索。”

“毕加索是个画家。”

“你到底想不想要这杯热巧克力？”

简愉快地伸出双手，“想。给我。”

安吉拉小心地把它递给她，摇了摇头。“少点批评性的评论，多看看。”她放下一个杯垫，在旁边放了一块饼干。

“爱你，妈。”

“嗯哼。”

一张又一张的照片都差不多。捕捉到的瞬间要么太早，要么太迟。发现大奖时，她已经快看完一半了——这是整个团队的完美照片，她们紧紧地挤在一起，抬头看着镜头。这张照片让她想起了一个她已经忘记的时刻：卡瓦诺给大家带来了惊喜，他拼凑了一个临时的三脚架，并设置了相机的定时器，这样她们就可以全部出现在镜头里。这个结果正是她母亲想要的。她正要叫她过来，这时她看到了下面的照片。

一张照片，完美角度，是她和莫拉。

与集体照不同的是，她不记得是谁拍的这张照片，也不记得是什么时候拍的。她想，她一定会记得这一刻的。只有她们两个人，坐在桌子旁，莫拉的胳膊搂着她的。莫拉的额头抵在她的太阳穴上的一个瞬间，两人都闭着眼睛，显然在开一个私人玩笑。

简感到一阵温暖传遍全身，让她措手不及。

她迅速地把它扫到一边，把它当作一张普通照片，没有更多的意义。但是好奇心占了上风，她无法拒绝她的侦探本能。她用新的眼光迅速浏览了剩下的那一堆照片，重新审视了那些她已经看过的东西。这些证据很有说服力。她和莫拉的每一张照片都是同一个故事的变种。一个微笑，一个眼神，一次触摸。她们是单独两人还是和其他人在一起并不重要。无论是触觉上的还是无形的，总是存在这种联系。其中一张照片上，简正在听卡瓦诺说话，而莫拉则专注地盯着她。另一张照片中，简正拿着叉子放在莫拉的嘴边，莫拉期待着闭着眼，而简开心地笑着。

简为这一切熟悉感觉闭上了眼睛，把这些证据摆了出来。她们每天分享了多少这样的时刻？有多少这样的时刻从未被拍下来，却深深印在她的脑海里？

如果有人问起，她会迅速描述成朋友之间的那一瞬间，但这显然是一个谎言。

她不知道自己这样告诉自己多久了。

“你发现什么了吗？”安吉拉问道，没有注意到这句话的双重含义。

她清了清嗓子。“发现了，妈。我想这里有一张她会很喜欢的。”

“哦，太好了！”她妈妈回答，在围裙上擦了擦手，向沙发走去。她被门上钥匙的声音打断了。她迅速回到厨房，看了简一眼。

她对那沉默的嘘声翻了个白眼。“我知道！”她坚定地低声说。她把注意力转向门口，忍不住笑了。莫拉以一个习惯于提着大量购物袋的女人的优雅姿态走进屋里，轻轻地把她买的东西放在简的旁边。”“已经结束了吗？还是说这只是暂时的？”

莫拉抖了抖肩膀上的小雪，顽皮地盯着她回应她的讽刺。“我搞定了。就目前而言。”

简听到这带着轻微警告呻吟了起来，“你为什么不打电话来? 我本来可以去接你的。”

“哦，我知道，”她回答，脱下外套和靴子。“但我想首先我应该对你一开始就来了表示感谢，因为我不会再把你拖出来了。”

“就目前而言。”

莫拉笑了。“就目前而言。你刚刚在干什么呢？”

“企图把所有的酥饼都吃光。”安吉拉说。

“我不知道这是不是她的错，”莫拉坐在简旁边说，“所有东西看起来和闻起来都很棒。”

年长女人的反应是害羞地笑了笑，挥了挥手。

简倾身靠近，“你真会说话。”

莫拉眨了眨眼，轻轻推了一下简的肩膀。“那么，你 **刚刚在** 忙什么呢？”

她把两张照片塞在大腿下面，避开了莫拉好奇的眼睛。她举起一叠照片说，“看看妈在感恩节晚餐上拍的所有勒索照片。”

莫拉瞥了一眼第一张照片。“火鸡真可爱，安吉拉。”

厨房里传来一声胜利的“哈！” ，简转了转眼珠。“别鼓励她，莫拉。”

“哦，弗兰基看起来不太好。”

莫拉指着下一张照片，简大笑起来。“那是吃馅饼大赛的最后一张了。”

“我给你做了一些热巧克力，莫拉，”安吉拉说，慢慢走向她们，眼睛盯着杯子。

“太好了，安吉拉，谢谢你。”

莫拉伸手去拿饮料时，简偷偷地把全家福塞给了她母亲，她母亲小心翼翼地把它塞进围裙里。

“我只是想让面发起来，所以你们不用担心。我得去一趟客房。别让她把饼干都吃光了。”最后一句话是对着莫拉说的，但安吉拉钢铁般的目光盯着简。

“是啊，好吧，”她一边嘟囔着，一边暗自赞赏着母亲的诡计。

莫拉继续看照片，简一个人向后靠着，胳膊放在沙发背上。没过多久，她就看到了简和其他人分开的那一批照片。这些都是她们两人的照片。简看着莫拉的脸从公开的满足变成了安静的不确定，再变成了明显的尴尬。她轻轻地把一缕头发撩到莫拉的耳后。

她缓缓伸手去拿那张贴在腿下的照片，把它正面朝下放在膝盖上。在把它展示给莫拉之前，她低声说，“我听说一画胜千言。”

莫拉被抓了个措手不及，陷入了她知道的东西里。“它最初是由报纸编辑亚瑟 · 布里斯班在1911年使用的，尽管它通常被认为是——”她停了下来，意识到这回答是为了什么。

简把照片翻了过来。“用一千个字或更少的话，这对你来说意味着什么，莫拉？”

她的手在拿照片的时候颤栗着，她的拇指轻轻地擦过照片里的简。“我爱你，”她低语，她的声音是那么安静，几乎听不见。“三个字，”她紧张地吃吃笑着。那小小的笑容慢慢消失了。“我以为我把它藏得很好。”

简看见一滴眼泪顺着莫拉的脸颊流了下来。“我也是。”

她的承认让莫拉突然转过身来。“什么？”

“你用了一千个词语中的三个，”简说。“那就剩下九百……九十七个词了。”她们都找到了一个可以对她的计算而笑起来的点。“我该说什么，莫拉？你知道我不会说话。”

莫拉毫无预兆地向前倾身，把嘴唇贴在简的嘴唇上。惊讶很快消失了，简热情而专注地回吻了她。她们靠近彼此，羞涩，但心甘情愿，一叠照片掉到了地上。是后门的声音最终让她们分开了。

怀疑安吉拉看到了多少的疑问在她开口的时候就解决了， “当我说我认为是时候重新开始的时候，我并不是这么想的，但是你们要知道，这也没关系。”

“我要给你买个圣诞铃铛，妈，”简发誓说，“在我拧断你的脖子之前，你可以戴在脖子上让它叮当响。”

“同音字，妙啊，”莫拉赞扬。

安吉拉惊呆了。“我完全支持这种生活方式！”

莫拉困惑地皱起眉头，而简呻吟起来。“妈，她说的是‘同音’。不是恐同。两个词听起来是一样的，但——我为什么要解释这个呢？”

莫拉笑了。“你知道这意味着什么。”

简站起来，伸出双手。“我可能在你身上捡到什么学了一两件。来吧。”

“说到捡东西，”安吉拉说，“你也许应该帮莫拉把所有东西搬到楼上去，而不是把它们留在门口。”

“她也把东西落在那儿了! ”

莫拉轻轻地笑了笑，弯下腰收集掉在地上的照片。她把简给她看的那张照片放在那一叠照片上，笑了。“孔子。”

简扬起一边眉毛。“什么？”

“一画胜千言，”莫拉说。“这是一句经常被错误地归因于孔子的谚语。”

“是啊，好吧，安吉拉•里佐利说，‘不打扫，没饼干’。”简握住她的手，笑了。“那么……你和我在一起吗？”这句话的意思很清楚。

莫拉低头看了看照片，然后又抬眼看向深邃温暖的眼睛。“当然。”


End file.
